El futuro Senescal de Gondor
by Selenika91
Summary: Denethor, como Senescal de Gondor, solo desea que su primogénito crezca sano y fuerte para ser su heredero. Pero tiene que recordar que también tiene otro hijo, pese a que le lleve recuerdos amargos del pasado.


_**Aviso:** En principio está basado en las pelis (pese a que creo que encaja bastante bien con el mundo de los libros), aunque algún dato lo he sacado de la wiki. Por ejemplo, la esposa de Denethor (madre de Boromir y Faramir) se llamaba Finduilas. Y los dos hermanos se llevan cinco años. _

_**Disclaimer: **Nada del mundo de El Señor de los Anillos me pertence._

_**Palabras:** 1182_

* * *

_**EL FUTURO SENESCAL DE GONDOR**_

Era un magnífico día. El sol brillaba radiante sobre el cielo despejado iluminando todo a su alcance, al menos, si uno se encontraba en aquel jardín, el favorito de Finduilas orientado hacia los lejanos mares del sur. También era el preferido por los pequeños, tal vez porque ahí recordaban mejor a su madre, y por eso tenían en él lugar las lecciones matutinas. Además, durante unas horas se podía fingir que se olvidaba la constante sombra que el este proyectaba, donde ninguna luz podía penetrar.

Así que eso era lo que yo estaba haciendo, pretendía no recordar que una terrible amenaza nos amenazaba mientras observaba orgulloso a mi primogénito, el varón de su edad más fuerte que jamás se hubiera visto.

—¡Eso es Boromir! Recuerda mantener el pie atrás, te dará estabilidad —no pude evitar exclamar emocionado. Era realmente fantástico observar al pequeño alzar la espada, tenía poco más de once años pero se movía con una elegancia merecedora de su noble linaje. Me sentía increíblemente satisfecho al observarle.

—Sí, padre —gritó mientras alzaba la cabeza. Sabía que le gustaba recibir mi aceptación, era un digno hijo.

—¡Ya casi lo tienes!

Su contrincante abultaba el doble que mi hijo, pero ni siquiera su enorme tamaño le valdría de algo contra mi ágil heredero. ¡Qué bien sonaba aquella palabra! Era mi primogénito, sería mi sucesor y el pueblo de Gondor no podría siquiera desear algo mejor.

El contrincante intentó aprovechar un hueco que Boromir dejó desprotegido, pero respondió con rapidez hurtando su cuerpo y propinando un ágil golpe de espada en el lugar idóneo consiguiendo derribar a aquella enorme mole.

—¡Eso es! —exclamé eufórico. Mi hijo era fuerte, ágil y valiente; todo lo que podría desear.

Boromir sonreía satisfecho, era consciente de su hazaña y le alegraba mi orgullo. Fui corriendo a estrecharle entre mis brazos. Cada vez me sentía mayor, sobre todo desde que había perdido a mi esposa, y era consciente de que necesitaba un heredero bravo y sano y él, sin lugar a dudas, lo era.

—¡Padre! —exclamó una voz a mis espaldas. Cerré los ojos con cansancio, no soportaba verle, realmente no sabía qué era lo que pasaba, pero todo lo que hacía, lo hacía mal. Todas sus acciones eran inadecuadas y erróneas, me alteraba su mera presencia. Tal vez era por verle tan pequeño y hermoso, con cabellos dorados y rasgos finos y suaves, como los de su madre. O por escucharle cantar a todas horas las dulces canciones que oía de los labios de Finduilas en las oscuras noches. ¡Me recordaba tanto a ella! –. Estoy orgulloso de ti, hijo mío —le dije al mayor ignorando al pequeño. Pude ver que Boromir hizo una mueca de disgusto al oír el comentario. Normalmente le alagaban mis elogios, pero tal vez no aprobara que dejara de lado a su hermano. Desde que su madre nos abandonó, noté cómo se habían acercado.

Me separé de mi hijo y me di la vuelta con resignación.

—¿Qué quieres, Faramir? —accedí a mi pesar a mostrar algo de paciencia con él para encontrarme que estaba sosteniendo una espada que era más grande que él.

—Mira padre, yo también seré un leal caballero de Gondor —exclamó emocionado mientras movía la espada de un lado para otro que se balanceaba amenazando con salir volando.

Faramir, que apenas tenía seis años sonreía feliz con aquella radiante sonrisa que había visto en mi esposa tantas veces. No sabía qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar. Alcé una mano suplicando que aquella escena acabara pronto sin ninguna desgracia, no podía perder lo único que me quedaba de ella; Boromir era como yo, no podía verla a ella en él.

—Faramir, por favor, suelta esa espada inmediatamente.

Mi hijo empezó a reír, supuse que era porque jamás me había visto pidiéndole nada. Pero aquel reflejo tan inocente estuvo a punto de causar una desgracia: la espada cayó de sus pequeñas manos clavándose profundamente en la tierra a tan sólo una breve distancia de sus pies descalzos. Faramir seguía sonriendo, pues con su corta edad no entendía lo que podía haber ocurrido. Me acerqué a él y levanté mi mano para propinarle una bofetada. No fue hasta que le vi caer al suelo cuando me percaté de que era un niño pequeño y, tal vez, había empleado demasiada fuerza.

Pero no pude echarme atrás, tirado en el suelo sus ojos parecían más enormes al estar inundados por las lágrimas, aquellos ojos idénticos a los de Finduilas. ¿Qué había hecho? Pero, aún más importante parecía ser preguntarse: ¿qué podría haber pasado? ¿Qué pasaría si volvía a ocurrir lo mismo?

Resuelto miré desde arriba a mi hijo y dije con todo el desprecio que llegaba a sentir por él en ocasiones:

—No juegues a ser un soldado, nunca te parecerás a mi primogénito, a mi hijo. Tú limítate a matar dragones en tus ensoñaciones, que según tus maestros es la única habilidad que han encontrado en ti.

Veía caer gruesas lágrimas por su pequeño rostro, pero eso no importaba. Debía aprender, madurar y dejar de jugar con espadas. Le dejé tirado en el suelo mientras caminaba erguido regreso al palacio y exclamaba:

—¿Quién es el responsable de que Faramir consiguiera esa espada? ¡Como vuelva a ocurrir encerraré en las mazmorras durante tres semanas al responsable! No quiero que pase de nuevo, ¿está claro? —pregunté a todos y a nadie. Sólo quería mantenerle alejado de aquellas peligrosas armas.

Estaba a punto de alcanzar el portón, pero tuve que darme la vuelta para ver si el pequeño se había levantado. Todavía seguía en el suelo pero Boromir se encontraba a su lado arrodillado. No pude escuchar lo que le susurraba al oído pero sí vi cómo le acariciaba la cara con suavidad arrastrando las últimas lágrimas que quedaban. También fui testigo de cómo Faramir recuperaba su radiante sonrisa, como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Mi primogénito se levantó con la elegancia que le caracterizaba pese a su corta edad y con una mano ayudó a su hermano. Le tendió una espada de madera con plomos para hacerla más pesada y generar músculo. Tenía un tamaño más reducido, era corta y no demasiado cargada, era la misma con la que Boromir había aprendido a luchar hacía ya años; la que yo le regalé en su día.

—Yo te enseñaré a luchar, hermano menor —pude escuchar como prometió solemnemente.

—¡Y juntos venceremos en cientos de batallas! —exclamó el pequeño ilusionado.

—Así es —le confirmó Boromir mientras no podía ocultar una fina sonrisa y le rodeaba con un solo brazo para demostrarle que siempre cuidaría de él.

Y aquella escena me enterneció el corazón, me hizo pensar en lo que podría llegar a haber sido si siguiéramos siendo una familia, si ella siguiera con nosotros. Y estaba seguro de que esa visión me acompañaría el resto de mis días.

Pero pronto recordé que Boromir era un varón fuerte que sería mi heredero, el futuro senescal de Gondor, mientras que Faramir sólo llegaría a ser un aprendiz de mago demasiado débil que me recordaría constantemente la pérdida de mi único amor.

* * *

_Bueno, espero que haya sido "corto, pero intenso (para que deje más tiempo para beber)" jajaja. Lo siento, no he podido evitar la broma (espero que eso no os haga cambiar de idea para dejar un review XP)._

_Pues eso, es corto, pero se lo dedico a Faramir, que adoro a ese personaje y no es justo lo que tiene que soportar. ¡Tú sí que molas!_

_¡Ah! Ya tengo una cosa menos que hacer pa' antes de morir ;-) Ya sabes a lo que me refiero (y como había prometido antes del 2014, aunque apurando XD)._

_Saludos - Selenia._


End file.
